Rigor Motors
Rigor Motors is the first mission of Level 7. In this mission, the player reprises their role as Homer. He begins his journey of defeating the aliens, but first he must protect his family from the zombie apocalypse. Plot The level and mission begins inside the Simpsons house, where Lisa pleads to Homer to prepare for the incoming zombies. After watching the baseball game degenerate into chaos, he reluctantly agrees to find supplies. These include the Flanders' first aid kit, Cletus' "sleeping boards" and Moe's chainsaw. Music Rigor Motors is one of only two missions in the game to use the same music that the player would hear while casually driving; the other being Fishy Deals (not counting the tutorial mission The Cola Caper in Level 1 that also uses the casual driving theme). As such, the player hears the same spooky music that the player would normally hear between missions. Transcript Lisa Simpson: Dad! The zombies are on the way! Shouldn't we do something? Homer Simpson: Not now Lisa, I'm trying to listen to the baseball game. Kent Brockman: (on television) It's the top of the seventh and, oh, God, zombies! They're devouring the crowd. Now... ah, they're eating my brain! Oh, the pain! Ahhh! Homer Simpson: Oh, alright, I'll get us some survival supplies. Stupid Brockman getting eaten by zombies... (Homer goes to the Flanders' house and asks Ned for his first aid kit) Homer Simpson: Flanders, give me your first aid kit. Ned Flanders: Well, I was hoping to save it for Rodder and Todder to... you know, bandage their brain-eater boo-boos? Homer Simpson: Look, just rub a Bible on them. Ned Flanders: Will that work to fend off zombies? Homer Simpson: Who am I, Dr. Science? Ned Flanders: (laughs) Okely-dokely, here's the first aid kit. Rod Flanders: Daddy, if the zombies are dead, why aren't they in heaven? Todd Flanders: I hope my brain feeds a poor, hungry zombie. (Homer collects the first aid kit) Homer Simpson: Let's see, I need something to board up the windows... I know! Boards! (Homer heads over to the Spucklers' house for boards) Cletus Spuckler: (yells at Homer for stealing his boards) Hey come back here! Dem's are our sleeping-on-boards! Oh, guess I'll have to use a hog for a pillow now... (Homer drives to Moe's house to get a weapon) Homer Simpson: Moe, I need your chainsaw to chop up attacking zombies. Moe Szyslak: But then how will I defend myself? Homer Simpson: Moe, Moe, Moe. Shouldn't the weapons go to save people who have loved ones? Moe Szyslak: (sighs) Yeah, I guess so. Homer Simpson: I think I've made my point. Moe Szyslak: Well. Better go comb my hair before the zombies get here. (sighs) My life stinks. Trivia * In early builds of the game, there was an additional objective present at the end of the mission that required the player to enter the Simpsons House after returning with the supplies. This was commented out in the final, likely due to it being unnecessary. * The title of the mission is a reference to the phrase "rigor mortis", the third stage of death where the limbs of the corpse get stiffen, a pun clearly related to the zombies. Gallery rigor motors 1.jpg| rigor motors 2.jpg| rigor motors 3.jpg| rigor motors 4.jpg| rigor motors 5.jpg| rigor motors 6.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 7 Category:Timer Missions Category:Collect Missions